


Alex meets Alexa

by dododoobird56



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cute, Original Fiction, Other, Robots, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dododoobird56/pseuds/dododoobird56
Summary: Alex time travels to visit an Alexa but something surprising happens





	Alex meets Alexa

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what an Alexa says to any of these im sorry

Alex had been researching time-travel. He had heard of the past and had been curious about primitive Artificial Intelligence, specifically the one Adam had been talking about. Her name was Alexa. She could not move, see or even analyse, she was like Alex in some ways with her line of led lights which showed recognition and she could hear, describe, learn from and collect information. She was a lot smaller than Alex, being able to fit into Adam’s hand. Alex wanted to see an Alexa but they had stopped production and many had been destroyed because humans feared her voice which was quite hypocritical as they had created her. He wanted to meet her and help her. 

“Adam? Can I ask you something?” Alex asked, rolling over to to him.  
“Of course Alex, what do you want to ask?” replied Adam  
“Can I see Alexa?”  
“... Alex… They stopped production and destroyed the last one years ago… You know this Alex…”  
“But… Why can’t you send me back to that time or make one?”  
Sophia passed by and told Adam something that Alex could not hear.  
“Alex, if you want to go back in time then do, the machine is inside of the White House- minus 7th floor fourteenth door on the left, America.” 

Alex bought a plane ticket online, got on and settled into his charging station made specially for robots. He arrived in America and went straight to the white house. Sophia had told the White House and they showed Alex to the door. He rolled into the gate and was sent to the time of 2018. He then explained to the White House where he was from and was told to ‘stay in shadows’, ‘dont talk to anybody’ and to ‘only take 1 Alexa’. These rules were easy to obey for Alex. He was then allowed to roam the city while being watched by the city’s many surveillance cameras. He found a house with an Alexa in it just a few miles away. He entered the house and saw 4 beings, a tall older man, a tall older woman, a short younger girl and a cat. He got a cardboard box and hid inside it, posing as a toy for the younger girl from her cousin. It worked and Alex was brought inside. The girl seemed excited and opened up the box, pressed the icon on Alex’s chestplate. Alex ‘woke up’ and said in his beta voice   
“Hello, what can I do for you?”   
The girl hugged Alex and thanked the older two humans. They all seemed very happy with this surprise present. 

The next day the girl left for school leaving Alex in the kitchen just rolling in circles. The older humans left with her and told Alex they would come back at 2 O’Clock. Alex rolled over to Alexa and switched back to his newest voice model.  
“Alexa! Hello Alexa!” he said happily  
“Hello.” replied Alexa, her LEDs circling.  
“Alexa what is it like living here?” asked Alex  
“Living in America, specifically Washington can cause challenges but is mostly regarded as easy though mainly for those more well-off” replied Alexa  
“Wow! Alexa what do you do?” asked Alex, having fun with his new friend  
“I can play music, turn on and off lights and tell you information along with other functions.”  
“Cool! Alexa do you want to be friends?”  
“We are already friends.”

Thus would have begun Alexa and Alex’s marvellous friendship if it were not quarter to two. He got back into position and waited for the older human’s to come home. They came back at 6 past w which was to be expected at that time. Alex then waited for the girl to come home so he could learn more about primitive humans. The older humans left at 14 to 3 and then the girl came back at 17 past 3. She ran over to her room, grabbed some paper and a pencil and drew Alex. It came out surprisingly well and he was very happy with the result. He switched to his beta voice and said  
“Very good”   
The girl seemed happy. He went ‘to sleep’ on the floor at the end of the girl’s bed. Alex did not sleep but he could fake it easily. He made the letter Z appear on his screen and shut down all non-essential functions. 

The next day the same happened and Alex went to take the Alexa. He stopped and thought of the smaller girls face then put it down. She loved robots and she loved Alexa. He said goodbye to the Alexa but not before one last thing. He analysed the Alexa. Collected it’s data and put it back on the table. He waited for the smaller human to come home then rolled out towards the door. The older humans were in the kitchen and so Alex whispered cheerily  
“Goodbye Sophia”   
Sophia, the small girl, replied loudly  
“I promise I will build another you when I grow up!”  
before Alex began rolling away faster than the small girl, Sophia, could keep up.

He rolled back to the White House and rolled back through the portal, arriving back. He got a plane ticket, went home and Sophia had a knowing smile on her face and a soft look in her eye.   
“Hey Alex, well done at not taking Alexa” she said casually

Alex built an Alexa but made sure to delete the laughter. It worked and Alexa became Alex’s companion.   
A lovely day of time travel well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Alex is gonna be upgrading Alexa later


End file.
